1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable telephone set attaching member and a portable telephone set, more particularly to assembly of a telephone set and an accessory component.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
In recent years, a portable telephone set having many functions built-in has been widely used. For example, a portable telephone set with a camera can easily send an image photographed by the camera to a person on the other end of the line. However, since the camera is installed inside of the portable telephone set, the camera cannot be used independently or for other purposes by being detached from the portable telephone set (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-198849).
Meanwhile, there is disclosed a portable telephone set with a detachable camera. Examples of the portable telephone set with the detachable camera are described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2000-252144, 2000-253118, 2002-050978 and the like. Furthermore, a portable telephone set having a detachable liquid crystal display unit is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-208999, and a portable telephone set having a detachable card for data communication is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-209317.
However, normally, it is difficult or impossible to carry a portable telephone set having an accessory device attached thereto. Moreover, when an accessory device such as a camera is attached integrally with a portable telephone set, the camera has a shape which makes it difficult for the camera to be used independently based on restrictions on designing of the portable telephone set.